


A Season Of Love And Laughter

by FriedChickenNisha



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, M/M, beanies, gingerbread cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/pseuds/FriedChickenNisha
Summary: Wheelie Bin Secret Santa 2016It's a Christmasy afternoon for Tom and Lewis filled with Christmas jumpers, Christmas movies and a few decorated gingerbread cookies!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letgoofmygreggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/gifts).



> I have to admit, that listening to the radio actually sparked this idea, then it got the ball rolling for me. I didn't know that tinsel clothing was a thing until the other day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Han, and I wish you a very Happy Christmas!
> 
> Love Neeeeeeeeeesh <3

Tom sighed as he looked at the sweater that Lewis had laid out on the bed for him. The whole thing looked as though it had been made from tinsel, making the man want to wear the jumper even less. The jumper itself looked like a fake Christmas tree, complete with tinsel and baubles and when he touched it. Reaching out he touched the material and a shudder went down his spine and his skin began to prickle at the thought of actually wearing the thing.

 

Making up his mind, Tom started to rummage through the drawers of their shared dresser, finding a normal Christmas jumper that was without the extravagance that the one that Lewis had set out for him. Next, he went to his collection of beanies, and pulled one on that had a similar pattern to the jumper that he was wearing.Grabbing his glasses from the dresser, he pushed them onto his face and turned to walk out into the lounge.

 

Before he could even make it out the door, he bumped into his messy haired boyfriend, who was wearing a Christmas sweater of his own, along with a disapproving look as his eyes wandered down Tom body, taking in his outfit and noticing the lack of the Christmas sweater that he had picked out for the party.

 

“Tom!” Tom closes his eyes when he hears Lewis’ cheerful voice. “Why aren’t you wearing your jumper? I got us matching ones for the Christmas party.” Lewis’ voice is filled with so much sadness that Tom almost turns around back into the bedroom to put the jumper on.  _ Almost. _

 

“The jumper was uncomfortable.” His argument, short and to the point.

 

“But Tom! You make the ugliest of Christmas jumpers look fine as hell.”

 

Lewis’ argument makes Tom smile, however, despite the compliments he still  _ really _ did not want to wear the tinselly Christmas jumper to the office party that afternoon. Tom looked directly into the eyes of his boyfriend, trying to convey how much he didn’t want to wear that itchy tinsel Christmas jumper through just one stare.

 

"Fine," Lewis sighs, giving in, causing Tom to fight to keep the joy of winning this fight off of his face. "But you're taking that jumper with you to wear in case you get cold on the way home."

 

Tom couldn't keep the joy off his face and picked the jumper up off the bed, swooping out the room, giving Lewis a kiss on the cheek and tugging him out of the room.

 

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, when they had returned from the office Christmas lunch party, Lewis stumbled around their apartment's kitchen in search of food. Opening and closing each of the cupboard doors, he sighed as he found nothing appealing in each of them, before flopping face down on the couch in the adjacent room.

 

"Tom." Lewis drags the word out, putting on his most whiny voice, which was muffled by the cushions. "There's nothing to eat."

 

Tom, who was standing in the walkway where both men had entered the house, moved into the kitchen and started pulling out, what seemed like, a random assortment of ingredients. 

 

Hearing Tom move about in the kitchen, Lewis curiously lifts himself up to peer over the couch and look at what the other man is doing. Seeing ingredients like flour, sugar and cinnamon, Lewis' eyes light up and he gracefully rolls off the couch into a standing position and almost runs into the kitchen.

 

"Are we making gingerbread cookies?"

Tom rolls his eyes and leans forward towards his boyfriend to give the man a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

Rather than answer the man's question, Tom simply says, "go get the mixing bowl."

 

Together they both create the mixture and once ready, split it in half so that they can both make their own cookie creations. Not having any cookie cutters, Tom grabbed a small knife for each of them so that they could carve their own shapes into the dough.

 

“We’ll have to make sure we get some actual cookie cutters for next year, Lewis.”

 

Predictably, the first shapes that either of them carves out of their dough is shaped like a dick, causing both men to smile fondly at each other. They then proceeded to carve out some gingerbread shaped cookies, Tom often leaving enough room on the head so that he could decorate them to be wearing beanies.

 

Placing the cutout shapes onto a baking tray, Tom placed the slightly odd shaped cut out pieces of dough into the oven while Lewis placed the last of the gingerbread dough into the mixing bowl and took it into the lounge room, eating some of it on the way.

 

Switching on the TV and putting a Christmas movie on to play while the gingerbread cooked in the oven and they ate the remain raw dough, sharing soft kissing in between.

 

When the timer went off, signalling that the gingerbread cookies were ready, Tom disentangled himself from his embrace with Lewis and removed them from the oven so that they could cool while they finished the movie.

 

When light is no longer dancing through the windows, Tom gets up once again, this time to close the curtains while Lewis makes his way through the kitchen to get out the tubes of writing icing that Tom bought the other day so they could be artistic as possible while decorating their gingerbread cookies.

 

Each of the gingerbread men ends up decorated with their own unique beanies on their heads, courtesy of Tom, while Lewis attempts to give them each their own Christmas jumpers, giving up after just one failed attempt, deeming it 'too hard'.

 

It doesn't take long until more of the cookies end up in their mouths, than being decorated, and then while the last of them are being decorated, for it to dissolve into a competition of who could decorate the biscuits the best. An argument which is solved purely by Tom conceding to Lewis and giving him a kiss on the lips and declaring him the gingerbread King.

 

* * *

 

Both men climbed into bed that night exhausted from the busy day that they had had. Tom was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Lewis speaking softly to him.

 

“This is perfect. Just you and me. It's almost Christmas, the house is decorated and our gingerbread cookies just look incredible...” 

 

Tom pauses, rolling over in their bed and propping himself up on one arm. “You know what else looks incredible?” 

 

“What?” 

  
Tom leans down to give Lewis a searing kiss before answering. “You.”


End file.
